Shippo's Hypno-Ring: Rated M
by InyouyashaFan
Summary: Shippo is tired of his babysitter being the boss all the time, now he becomes the boss. It all started when he was watching Television and spotted a advertisement that was advertising Hypnosis that gave Shippo's attention. Will poor Kagome break free of Shippo's control, or will she forever take orders of Shippo. - Status: In-Progress, Ongoing


**Welcome to my FanFiction, please go read the description on top before reading please. Thank You.**

Now back to the story...

* * *

_It was almost dawn as Shippo stared at his babysitter's chocolate eyes, she was watching television._

* * *

_Shippo_: Kagome, I need to go the the bathroom...

* * *

_Kagome in a stern voice:_ Gaugh, fine you can go this time...

* * *

_Kagome rolled her eyes as Shippo left her to go to the bathroom, Shippo shortly came back and watched Kagome left to go to the kitchen to make Shippo's dinner. Shippo signed in boredom as he flicked the remote controller, he finally stopped to a advertisement explaining Hypnosis._

* * *

Advertisement Guy: Every dreamed of hypnosis? Have you not believe that it couldn't be possible? Will now it can! Introducing the Hypno-Ring, starting at 4.99. But, it isn't over yet... you can buy 1 and get 1 FREE! Find us at the closet stores in you.

* * *

_Shippo's eyes widened in interest._

* * *

_Shippo: Heheh, _I think I have enough money for that...

* * *

_Shippo checked his pocket for money, he only had 6 dollars and rocks. He tip-toed to the door and slowly closed it behind him._

* * *

_Kagome in a gently voice: _Shippo, dinner's ready... Shippo? Shippo?!

* * *

**Shippo's POV**

* * *

_Shippo ran to the nearest store and entered inside, he heard the bell ring as he opened to door._

* * *

_Clerk: _Welcome little buddy!

* * *

_Shippo: _Hello, you might not have the newest Hypno-Ring right?

* * *

_Clerk: _Hehaheheh, your a funny little fella, that will be 4.99, plus tax.

* * *

_Shippo handed his 6 dollars to the Clerk._

* * *

_Clerk: _Do you want your change?

* * *

_Shippo in a victorious voice: _No thanks, good bye sir!

* * *

_Shippo ran back to his house as fast as he could, soon he could see someone in-front of the backyard, was it his mother? Was it his father? No, it was an angry Kagome crushing her teeth in anger, Shippo gulped in fear._

* * *

_Shippo in a dead voice: _I'm screwed...

* * *

_Shippo, with amazing speed ran with fear and hid behind a bush. He saw a the manual and 2 Hypno-Rings, he pulled out the manual and gripped the Hypno-Rings in his frightened hands, he tried to read the manual as fast as he can._

* * *

**Manual Instructions:**

**1# : Point the Hypno-Ring to the person you want to hypnotize...**

**2# : Wait for a few seconds, if the person's eyes looks halfway closed the ring should be working...**

**3# : Once you're at this point you're basically done, you can tell them what you want them to do...**

_Thank You for purchasing the Hypno-Ring. Hypno Inc._

* * *

_Once Shippo was done reading the manual, he sensed his babysitter behind him, he quickly turned around and saw a evil smirk on her face. Kagome's eyes were covered by her hair Anime-Style._

* * *

_Kagome in a creepy voice:_ Hey Shippo, where'd you go huh?

* * *

_Shippo didn't respond, instead he gripped the Hypno-Ring and pointed it at the angry Kagome's chocolate eyes. Immediately, Kagome's mouth slowly open and her eyes slowly closed halfway, Shippo saw that it was good. Shippo circled around Kagome, observing her body, she was ice frozen and her eyes didn't blink, she looked like a beautiful statue._

* * *

_Shippo: _Kagome sit down!

* * *

_Kagome immediately sat down on the dirty floor as Shippo was rolling on the floor laughing, soon Shippo had a serious look on his face, he knew he had to act calm and serious. Shippo faced his babysitter._

* * *

_Okay everyone, that is about it for Chapter 1, please review to know how I am doing or some ideas I should add to the next Chapter. Thank You for reading and as always, have a good day._


End file.
